my best friend or my boy friend
by Aichi Chiyuri
Summary: chapter 6 : Haibara terkena penyakit... Pokoknya penyakitnya membuat Conan khawatir... lihat ajja chapter 6... AiCon 4ever R&R...
1. perkenalan

My best friend or my boy friend

Fic pertama dalam serial anime Detective Conan. Hahay moga aja ada yang ngerespon. Amiend. Nih mungkin agak nggak seru cuz lagi perkenalan doang. Langsung aja ya, chapter pertama.

Summary : Hai namaku Ai haibara. Panggil saja aku Haibara. Tapi kakakku biasa manggil aku Ai.

Disclamer : yang asli punyaknya Gosho Aoyama, yang ini punyakku.

Rating : T

Genre : romance/drama

Ai n Conan – Shiho n Shinici

My best friend or my boy friend chapter 1

Perkenalan...

Hai namaku Ai haibara. Panggil saja aku Haibara. Tapi kakakku biasa manggil aku Ai. Aku sekarang tinggal bersama kakak. Kakakku bernama Shiho miyano. Memang nama marga kita beda. Dan itu yang membuat kita berbeda. Kami sebenarnya adalah anak kembar. Tapi gara-gara aku di racuni dengan APTX 4869, sekarang aku menjadi anak berumur 12 tahun. Aku satu sekolah dengan kakaku. Karena sekolah yang kami tempati adalah sekolah elit yang terkenal di Amerika dengan muridnya yang pintar dan bermutu. Sekolah kami terdiri dari anak SMP dan SMA.

Sekarang waktunya pengumuman kelulusan ujian. Kakak terlihhat sangat senang sekali karena kakak menjadi peringkat ke dua. Dan tingkat pertama di tempati oleh kak Shinici. Kak Shinici adalah pacar kakak. Dia sangat baik denganku. Sebenarnya sedih juga sih karena aku dak bisa sebahagia kakak. Andai saja aku tidak di racuni pasti aku sekarang sebahagia kakak. Demi kebahagiaan kakak, aku pun ikut tersenyum melihat kakak berbincang-bincang membicarakan nilainya. Saat enak-enakkan nglamun.

"Haibara, kamu mau gak ku traktir, mumpung aku dapat peringkat satu nih." Rayu Shinici

"Gak mau ah, buang-buang waktu aja." Jawabku malas.

"Ayolah Ai, masak kamu gak mau ikut ngerayain kemenangan kita." Sahut kakak sambil berjalan menuju ke aku.

"Baiklah." Jawabku malas.

"Setelah traktiran gimana kalo cari barang keseukaan kita." Ajak Shinici.

"Wah seru tuh, aku mau deh." Sambil berdiri dari dudukku.

"Kalau begitu, ayo pergi." Ajak kakak.

Kamipun berangkat. Di perjalanan aku berada di tengah-tengah kakak dan Shinici. Kami bergandengan tangan.

+ Sesampainya di restoran +

"Kamu mau pesan apa Ai ?" tanya kakak.

"Aku sama kayak kakak aja."

Akhirnya kami memesan makanan yang sama. Saat makan kami berbincang-bincang. Selesainya kami langsung berangkat ke mall. Kami datang ke toko accecories. Kakak memilih accecories yang sangat girly. Tapi aku nggak. Aku memilih arloji yang biasa di gunakan anak laki-laki.

"Ah... benar juga kau Haibara. Aku akan memberi oleh-oleh juga buat adikku." Kata Shinici.

Kami sudah keluar mall.

"Mana accecoriesku." Tanyaku sambil menyodorkan tangan.

"Sebaiknya di buka di rumah saja Ai." Jawab kakak. Akupun menurut.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal adikmu, sekarang dia ada di mana ?" tanya kakak.

"Dia sekarang ada di Jepang, kapan-kapan aku aka pergi menjenguknya." Jelas Shinichi.

"Aku boleh ikut gak ?" Tanya kakak.

"Boleh Haibara juga boleh ikut kok." Jawab Shinici.

"Hah... apa loe, pakek manggil-manggil nama gue" kataku sambil melirik tajam ke arah Shinici.

"Lain kali kita mau ke jepang, kamu mau ikutkan Ai ?" tanya kakak.

"Terserahlah." Jawabku

+ Sesampainya di rumah +

"Mana accecoriesku ?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ini, pasti baguz kalo kamu pakek." Puji kakak.

"Aku mau ke kamar dulu, kalau makan malamnya sudah jadi, panggi aku ya." Kataku sambil naik tangga.

"Eh, kaliankan tinggal sendirian. Gimana kalo aku numpang tidur satu hari di sini." Usul Shinici.

"Baiklah, tapi kamu tidur di sofa ya." Jelas kakak.

"Kalo gitu, aku mau mandi dulu. Ngomong-ngomong, di mana ya kamar mandinya ?" tanya shinici.

"Di sana." Kata kakak sambil nunujuk ke arah kamar mandi.

+ Waktu makan malam +

"Ai, makan malamnya sudah siap." Teriak kakak.

Aku langsung turun ke bawah. Sesampainya di meja makan.

"Lho, Shinici kok ada di sini ?" tanyaku sambil nunjuk Shinici yang lagi senyum gaje.

"Dia mau nginep di rumah kita satu hari." Jelas kakak sambil membawa piring ke meja makan.

"Gak apa kan Haibara, lagian aku tidur di sofa kok." Kata Shinici.

"Terserahlah." Kataku sambil melahap makanan.

"Mmm... masakannya enak." Puji Shinici.

"Makasih." Kata kakak.

"Aku sudah selesai, aku mau ke kamar dulu." Kataku sambil meninggalkan meja makan.

+ Waktunya tidur +

Di dalam kamar aku masih melamun memikirkan nasibku yang menjadi kecil ini. Sesekali aku mencoba dan meneliti obat penangkal buat racun APTX 4869. Tapi semuanya sia-sia. Karena jika aku mencobanya sendiri, aku tidak akan bisa. Tapi kalau aku meminta bantuan kakak, pasti misi ini akan membebani kakak. Jadi aku selalu memikirkan langkah terbaik untuk semua ini. Tanpa sadar kakak memanggilku.

"Ai, kau sudah tidurkan." Teriak kakak dari bawah.

Terdengar suara kaki naik ke setiap anak tangga. Tak lama kemudian aku mendengar suara pintu yang membuka.

"Wah, ternyata dia sudah tidur." Kata Shinici.

Kakak medeka ke aku. Dan kakak mengelus lembut kepalaku. Terlihat air muka kakak menjadi sedih.

"Kasiha dai, andai kalo dia tidak berubah menjadi kecil, pasti dia menjadi peringkat ke dua." Kata kakak sedih.

Tak tahu kenapa kakak menangis. Shinici pun mendekat.

"Tenang saja Shiho, dia sudah bahagia melihatmu menjadi peringkat ke dua." Kata Shinici sambil memegang pundak kakak.

"Ini semua gara-gara aku yang terlalu teledor dan selalu ikut-ikutan misi rahasia. Misi yang tidak di ketahui siapapun. Bahkan adikku sendiripun tidak tahu." Kata kakak dan tangisannya semakin deras.

"Tenangkan dirimu Shiho. Ini semua bukan salahmu sepenuhnya kok." Kata Shinici memberi semangat.

Lalu kakak melihat Shinici dengan senyuman kasnya. Tapi air mata kakak masih berlinangan.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat pergi sebelum Ai bangun dari tidurnya." Kata kakak sambil menarik Shinici keluar.

*Author : hohoho... fi c pertamanya aja gag seru. Apa lagi chapter selanjutnya. Shiho nyaut.

Shiho : wah... aku jadi peringkat ke dua nih. Pinter banget ya. Shinici nyaut.

Shinici : tapi guekan yang jadi perigkat pertama. Hahahah. Haibara nongol.

Haibara : gue di jadiin kecil lagi nih.

Author : debatnya di luar rumah aja. Cuz gue mau ngomong ke para readers nih.

Semua : gag mau. Inikan dunia gue.

Author : tapi inikan rumah gue.

Semua : terserah lah.

Author : hahah gitu dong. Buat yang baca makasih ya but don't forget to review.

Shinici : alah sok pinter deh.

Shiho : iya padahal nilai ulangan bahasa inggrisnya aja jelek.

Haibara : gitu kok sok bisa bahasa inggris.

Author : iya deh gue ngaku kalo gue nggak bisa bahasa inggris.

Semua : ya gitu dong.

Author : ya udah gue tutup aja. Arigatou minna. Sayonara.*


	2. berkunjung ke Tokyo

My best friend or my boy friend

Fic kedua or chapter kedua. Lebih gaje dan membosankan 100%. Jadi siapapun yang baca pasti ketiduran di tengah jalan. Hehehe... tapi boong. Makasih ya buat yang udah ngereview. Makasih juga buat yang uda baca. Langsung aja chapter dua.

Summary : Co... Conan, apa benar kau Conan.

Disclamer : tenang aja, aku udah izin ke bang Gosho kok.

Rating : T

Genre : romance/drama.

Ai x Conan n Shiho x Shinici

My best friend or my boy friend chapter 2

Berkunjung ke Tokyo....

+ keesokan harinya +

"Ohayo minna." Sapaku sambil menuruni tangga.

"Lho kok masih ada di sini." Kataku sambil nunjuk Shinici.

"Ai, masak mau pulang gak sarapan dulu. Lagian kitakan lagi liburan." Kata kakak.

"Oh iya. Gimana kalau hari ini kita ke Jepang aja." Ajak Shinici.

"Kitakan belum beres-beres." Kataku barengan ma kakak.

"Ya, nanti kan bisa." Kata Shinici.

"kao aku sih mau. Tapi Ai, Ai kamu mau ikut gak ?" kata kakak.

"Terserahlah." Jawabku malas.

"Baiklah nanti kalau aku udah selesai, tolong jemput aku ya." Kata kakak.

"Baiklah." Kata Shinici. Shinicipun pamit pulang.

"Ai bawa barang-barangmu, lalu ayo kita berangkat. Bawa yang perlu saja ya." Kata kakak sambil memberesakn piring.

"Baik." Jawavku sambil lari ke atas.

+ Selesai beres-beres +

"Hey, apa sudah siap semua." Tanya Shinici.

"Sudah, iyakan Ai." Tanya kakak.

"Iya, semuanya sudah siap." Kataku sambil menghitung koper yangku bawa.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat." Teriak Shinichi semangat.

+ Naik pesawat terbang ke Jepang +

-Di pesawat-

"Huah, ngantuk." Kataku.

"Tidur saja. Gak apa kok. Kalo gak bisa tidur, gimana kalo tidur di pangkuan kakak." Tawar kakak.

"Gak kak, makasih. Huah..." kataku.

"Kalo aku tidur di pangkuanmu gimana Shiho, aku ngantuk nih." Goda Shinici.

"Gak mao ah. Enak aja." Kata kakak sambil mencibir.

"Hehehe... Cuma bercanda kok. Gitu aja ngambek." Goda Shinici sabil jawil-jawil kakak. Kakak hanya tersenyum saja.

Tak terasa aku sudah tidur duluan. Kakak memeakaikan selimut ke seluruh tubuhku.

"Akhinya tidur juga nih anak. Huah..." Kata Shinici.

"Kamu ngantug juga, tidur saja duluan." Kata kakak.

"Lha kamu gimana kalo tak tinggal ndrian. Huah..." kata Shinichi.

"Udah gak apa, tidur saja dulu." Kata kakak sambil menyelimutkan selimut ke Shinici.

Akhirnya Shinici tidur juga. Tak lama kemudian kakak juga tertidur.

+ Pagi harinya +

"Huah... dimana ini ?" tanya kakak sambil ngucek matanya.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai Tokyo, bersiap-siaplah." Kata Shinici semangat.

"Baik." Jawabku barengan ma kakak.

Beberapa kemudian kami sampai bandara. Setelah barang-barang sudah di turunkan semua kami bergegas mencari taksi dan langsung pergi ke apartemen milik adik Shinici.

+ Sesampaiya di apartemen +

"Conan aku datang." Teriak Shinici sambil membuka pintu.

Terlihat rumah yang sangat bersih dan indah untuk di pandang. Di dalamnya seperti tidak ada penghuninya karena terlihat rumahnya sangat sepi.

"Permisi, Conan apa kau ada di rumah ?" tanya Shinici sambil memandang kanan kiri.

Terdengar suara kaki mendekat ke arah kita dan yang kelar adalah.

"Kakak, kenapa ada di sini bukannya kakak masih sekolah di sana ?" tanya anak itu.

"Co... Conan, apa benar kau Conan." Kata Shinici sambil menunjuk anak yang ada di hadapan kita semua.

"Wah... adikmu lucu. Dia sepantaran dengan Ai ya." Kata kakak sambil melihat muka anak itu.

"Ke... kenapa kau bisa jadi seperti ini Conan ?" tanya Shinici kaget.

"Memangnya sebenarnya dia seperti apa ?" tanyaku.

"Yang asli sebenarnya sudah sepantaran dengan aku." Jelas Shinici.

"Ja... jangan-jangan ini..." kata kaka terbata-bata.

"APTX 4869. Ini pasti perbuatan kelompok itu lagi." Jelasku meneruskan perkataan kakak.

"Ke... kenapa. Kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini. Ini semua salahku." Kata kakak lagi sambil berlinangan air mata.

"Sudahlah tak apa. Ini semua pasti bisa di atasi." Kataku dengan Conan barengan.

"Shinici, maafkan aku ya." Kata kakak terduduk lemah di depan Shinici.

"Sudahlah Shiho. Sudahku bilang ini semua bukan salahmu sepenuhnya." Jelas Shinici sambil memegang pundak kakak.

"Tenang saja kak. Mereka hanya punya dua sajakan." Kataku.

"Memangnya APTX 4869 itu apa sih ?" tanya Shinici ingin tahu.

"Sebaiknya nanti saja penjelasannya, sekarang aku mau menenagkan diriku. Jadi aku mau kamar sendiri saja ya." Kataku sambil mengambil barang-barangku.

"Conan, tolong antarkan Haibara ke kamarnya." Suruh Shinici.

"Baik kak, ayo." Katanya sambil mengajakku.

Di perjalanan melewati lorong-lorong rumahnya kami sempat berbincang-bincang. Dia yang memulainya dulu.

"Hai, namaku Conan edogawa. Kau bisa memanggilku Conan. Kalau kau, namamu siapa ?" tanyanya.

"Namaku Ai haibara. Orang lain biasa manggil aku Haibara. Tapi kakakku biasa manggila aku Ai. Terserah kau mau panggil aku apa." Jelasku.

"Memangnya APTX 4869 itu apa sih, dan apa semua ini ada hubungannya dengan kakakmu ?" tanyanya lagi.

"APTX 4869 adalah obat rancangan kakak yang di buat untuk meracuni seseorang, dan orang itu bisa mati jika meminumnya. Tapi ternyata itu tidak berhasil, orang yang meminumnya terkena efeknya. Yaitu efek menjadi kecil seperti kau dan aku." Jelasku panjang lebar.

"Tapi kenapa kakakmu memabuat obat seperti ini ? bukannya itu di larang." Tanyanya lagi.

"Kalau itu semua adalah rahasia kakak sendiri, dan sekarang aku mau membuat misi untuk mencari penangkal obat ini. Tapi sampai sekarang aku belum bisa mencarinya." Jelasku lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau ku bantu ?" katanya.

"Maaf, kali ini aku tidak mau melibatkan orang lain. Andai aku sudah menemukan obatnya pasti aku akan memberikannya untukmu." Kataku.

"Kalau begitu ini kamarmu, jika menginginkan seseuatu tinggal panggil pelayan saja ya. Semoga senang tinggal di rumahku." Katanya sambil meninggalkan aku.

Semua berlalu. Kakak sekarag sudah mulai menenang. Dan sekarang Shinici juga sudah mengerti apa artinya APTX 4869.

+ Makan malam +

Semua makan dengan tenang. Terlihat kakak sekarang lebih bahagia, karena kakak bisa makan malam bersama.

"Kak, aku sudah selesai makan. Aku mau ke kamar dulu. Kalau ada perlu tinggal panggil aku saja ya." Kataku sambil meninggalkan meja makan.

"Ai besok kita jalan-jalan, apa kau mau ikut ?" tanya kakak.

"Kalau kakak ikut, aku juga ikut." Kataku sambil tersenyum dan lari menuju kamar.

"Tak biasanya dia tersenyum seperti itu." Kata Shinici.

"Di sekolah dia tidak punya teman sama sekali. Temannya hanya aku. Maka dari itu aku sering menjenguk ke kelasnya karena aku takut nanti dia kesepihan." Jelas kakak.

"Teman-temannya mungkin mengira bahwa Haibara menakutkan, karena dia jarang sekali teresenyum. Mungkin begitu ya." Kata Shinici.

"Sebenarnya kalau dia tersenyum dan berdandan seperti cewek seumurannya pasti dia terlihat cantik dan manis. Aku tahu, sebenarnya dia lebih cantik dari aku." Kata kakak.

"Sudahlah, yang pentingkan dia sudah bisa tersenyum." Kata Conan.

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita jalan-jalan ke mall lagi. Lalu kita mencari baju untuk Haibara." Usul Shinici.

"Benar juga. And yang memilih bajunya jangan Haibara sendiri. Jika dia memilih sendiri, pasti dia memilih baju gaya anak laki-laki." Usul Conan.

"Baiklah, aku akan memilihkan baju yang bagus untuknya. Aku akan memilih warna merah muda bercampur ungu untyk bajunya. Tapi sebaiknya baju terusan saja." Usul kakak.

"Baik kita besok akan jalan-jalan sepuasnya." Teriak mereka barengan.

*Author : walah... ficnya berantakan ya. Haibara nongol.

Haibara : loe sih, kalo emang gag punya inspirasi jangan di tulis dulu.

Author : akukan lagi gak enak badan Haibara. Shiho nyaut.

Shiho : mau ngedebatin apa lagi nih ? tiba-tiba Conan ama Shinici nongol.

Conan n Shinici : sukanya kok debat terus sih.

3 cewek : biyarin.

Conan n Shinici : dasar, calon ibu-ibu pendebat.

Haibara n Shiho : apa loe bilang ? calon ibu-ibu pendebat. Awas loe ya. Akhirnya mereka semua kejar kejaran. Author yang ngerasa di tinggal langsung nutup percakapannya.

Author : yah... gue di tinggal sendiri nih. Ya udah kalo gitu, buat yang ngereview makasih ya, buat yang bacva juga but jangan lupa review lagi. Arigatou.*


	3. shopping

My best friend or my boy friend

Chapter ke tiga. Akhirnya sudah jadi. Kali ini aku buat lebih gaje lagi. Jadi jangan heran kalo kamu nggak ngerti maksudnya hehehe... kalo gitu langsung aja chapter tiga.

Summary : Dari dulu kau tidak mengerti ya. Di dalam kamar aku selalu memikirkan cara untuk mengembalikan tubuhku kembali. Jadi mana bisa aku santai-santai melihat tv.

Disclamer : bang Gosho aku pinjem karakternya sampe chapterku abis ya.

Rating : T

Genre : romance/drama

Ai x Conan n Shiho x Shinici

My best friend or my boy friend chapter 3

Shopping...

+ Keesokan harinya di mall +

"Kak, aku sudah tak tahan lagi berada id sini. Ini semua terlalu girly." Kataku sambil menarik baju kakak.

"Tunggu Ai, kalau kau tidak suka di sini jalan-jalan ke tempat lain saja." Kata kakak sambil meilih-milih.

"Hey Conan, ajak Haibara ke taman sana." Suruh Shinici.

"Baiklah, ayo Haibara." Ajak Conan.

Kamipun meninggalkan mall dan berjalan menuju taman tak jauh dari mall tersebut. Sesampainya di taman.

"Hey Conan. Sejak kapan kau berubah menjadi kecil seperti ini ?" tanyaku sambil melihat ke atas.

"Mmmm... kira-kira sejak sebulan yang lalu." Jawab Conan.

Keheningan berada id antara kita. Dan aku memulai percakapan duluan.

"Mmm... bagaimana kalau kita mencari es. Aku haus nih." Kataku sambil berdiri dari tempat duduk.

"Bagaimana kalau ke kedai itu." Kata Conan sambil menunjuk ke sebuah kedai yang tua.

"Apa benar kau mau minum di situ ?" tanyaku.

"Aku sudah biasa minum di kedai itu. Jadi mungkin pemiliknya sudah kenal aku." Jelasnya.

"Baiklah, ayo." Kataku sambil berlari kecil menuju kedai tersebut.

Kamipun sampai di depan kedai tersebut. Aku yang semula berhenti langsung di tarik Conan untuk masuk ke kedai tersebut.

"Permisi, Prof. Agasa. Apa anda di sana ?" teriak Conan.

"Apa maksudmu itu. Masak seorang Profesor bekerja di kedai." Kataku.

"Bukan seperti itu. Tapi kedai ini adalah milik Prof. Agasa." Jelas Conan.

Kami pun menuju meja kasir. Terdengar ada suara yang mendekat dari dalam rumah. Dan.

"Hai Conan. Apa kabar ?" tanyanya.

"Oh, Profesor. Aku mau pesan teh dan jus strawberry. Tolong cepat di antarkan ya." Kata Conan.

"Baik. Tapi siapa dia ? dia pacarmu ya." Kata Prof. Agasa.

"Ng... nggak kok." Jawabku barengan ma Conan.

Tak tahu kenapa wajahku n wajahnya Conan langsung memerah. Prof. Agasa yang mengetahuinya hanya tertawa saja. Pesanan kami sudah datang. Kami segera meminumnya sambil berbincang-bincang. Kami menunggu kakak dan Shinici di kedai ini sampai sore hari. Tapi mereka berdua belum kunjung datang juga.

Setelah jam menunjukan pukul 5 sore. Hp Conan berbunyi.

"Halo kak, iya aku sekarang bersama haibara. Di kedai milik Prof. Agasa. Ok cepat ya." Kata Conan.

"Apa mereka sudah selesai ? aku sudah capek duduk di sini berjam-jam." Katku lemas.

"Sebentar lagi mereka juga datang kok." Jelas Conan.

Terdengar pintu kedai terbuka. Di depan pintu tersebut ada kakak dan Shinici yang membawa tas banyak sekali.

"Waduh, nih anak kok sukanya shopping sih." Gumanku.

"Halo, Prof. Agasa. Aku kembali." Teriak Shinici.

"Wah, Shinici. Apa kabar ?" tanya Profesor.

"Baik, kalau Profesor sendiri ?" tanya Shinici.

"Sama juga kalau begitu. Lalu gadis itu pacarmu ya ?" tanya Profesor.

"Oh... dia. i... iya. Dia pacarku." Jawab Shini terbata-bata dengan wajah merah.

"Perkenalkan namaku Shiho miyano. Anda bisa memanggil saya Shiho. Salam kenal." Kata kakak.

"Iya. Salam kenal juga. Hei Shinici kau enak sekali mempunyai pacar sebaik dia." Kata Profesor.

"Tidak juga kok." Kata kakak malu.

"Sudah-sudah, sekarng ayo kita pulang. Aku sudah capek menggu kalian." Kataku sambil beranjak meninggalkan mereka.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi ya Profesor." Kata Shinici sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan.

Kami berjalan menyusuri jalan-jalan kota yang sudah agak petang. Kakak dan Shinici mengobrol di depanku. Sedangkan aku dan Conan hanya mengikuti langkah mereka dari belakang.

+ In the home +

Aku langsung berlari menuju kamar. Tapi kakak mencegahku.

"Sebentar Ai, kita akan mengadakan bagi-bagi hadiah. Jadi tolong tunggu sebentar ya." Kata kakak sambil menahan tanganku.

"Baiklah." Jawabku malas.

Kakak segera memberikan dua tas besar yang isinya baju dan accecories kepadaku. Conan juga di beri dua tas. Shinici dan kakak masing-masing mendapatkan 1 tas.

"Ini semua adalah pilihanku dan pilihannya Shinici. Jadi tolong di pakai ya." Kata kakak sambil tersenyum.

"Pasti di dalamnya terdapat barang-barang yang berwarna cerah, baju terusan dan rok kecil se ukuranku." Kataku menebak.

"Wah, Haibara. Kenapa kau bisa tau." Kata Shinici.

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Sekarang aku mau ke kamar dulu." Kataku sambil meninggalkan mereka.

Terlihat di sana kakak yang menundukkan kepala tandanya dia sedih. Conan dan Shinici hanya memandangku saja. Karena aku merasa tidak enak dengan kakak, aku pun berbalik.

"Walaupun aku tidak suka, aku akan menyimpannya. Karena aku tahu, suatu saat aku akan membutuhkannya. Terima kasih telah memberiku barang ini." Kataku.

Setelah itu aku membalik. Terlihat kakak yang wajahnya berubah menjadi senang. Conan hanya tersenyum simpul. Dan Shinici tersenyum lebar melihat kelakuanku tadi.

+ Mandi dan makan malam +

"Ai, air hangatnya sudah siap. Sebaiknya kau mandi duluhan saja." Teriak kakak dari dapur.

"Baik." Kataku sambil turun dari tempat tidurku.

Aku mandi dan yang lainnya ikut menyusul. Saat ganti baju di kamar. Aku melihat isi tas yang di berikan oleh kakak. Terlihat di sana baju terusan warna pink lengan pendek dengan motif batik berwarna ungu dengan accecoriesnya. Akupun mengambilnya dan menempelakannya di tubuhku.

"Wah, pilihan kakak manis juga ya. Aku akan menyimpan ini." Kataku sambil tersenyum melihat diriku sendiri.

"Ai makan malam sudah siap. Ayo cepat keluar dari kamarmu." Teriak kakak.

"Ya kak. Sebentar." Kataku yang langsung memasukkan baju yang ku bawa dan memakai baju yang lain dan lari ke meja makan.

"Maaf, semua menungguku ya." Kataku sambil duduk.

"Mmm... tidak juga." Jawab mereka barengan.

Kami makan malam barengan. Setelah selesai makan malam kakak dan Shinici pamit mau keluar rumah. Conan di suruh menemaniku di rumah. Setelah mereka berangkat, aku langsung lari ke kamarku.

"Hei Haibara, apa kau gak mau lihat tv ? selama ini aku tidak pernah melihatmu menonton tv." Kata Conan.

"Dari dulu kau tidak mengerti ya. Di dalam kamar aku selalu memikirkan cara untuk mengembalikan tubuhku kembali. Jadi mana bisa aku santai-santai melihat tv." Kataku sambil berlari ke kamar.

Setelah itu aku tak mendengar ada tv menyala. Mungkin dia agak tersinggung dengan perkataanku. Karena merasa bersalah, aku langsung mencarinya. Tepat di depan kamarnya, pintunya terbuka lebar. Terlihat di jendela kamarnya. Dia sedang duduk memandang ke atas dengan tatapan yang sedih. Akupun hanya mengintipnya saja.

"Mungkin aku terlalu kejam." Gumamku.

Perlahan aku pun memasuki kamarnya dan mendekatinya. Aku memulai pembicaraan.

"Maaf kalau aku terlalu keras sepetri itu." Kataku terus mendekatinya. Dia memandang ke aku.

"Tidak juga, aku tau kok kau ingin berubah menjadi seperti kakakmu lagi. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin seperti yang dulu lagi. Tapi jika itu tidak bisa, aku juga tak akan memaksa." Jelasnya.

"Sebenarnya aku juga sudah menyerah. Tapi aku ingin memulainya lagi karena ada korban lain selain aku." Kataku yang sekarang berada di sampingnya.

"Jadi, aku adalah penyebabnya." Katnya sambil memandangku.

"Bisa juga di bilang begitu. Tapi ini kan bukan untukmu saja, jadi mungkin penyebabnya 50% adalah kau." Jelasku.

"Apa kau tau, aku akan bahagia kalau aku melihat kakakku bahagia." Katnya memandanglangit lagi.

"Akupun juga begitu." Kataku.

Hening sempay mengiringi kita. Tapi kita memulainya lagi.

"Mmm..." kataku barengan ma Conan.

"Kau dulu saja." Barengan lagi.

"Baik aku dulu. Mmm... nasib kita sama ya." Kataku.

"Iya. Kenapa bisa seperti ini ya." Kata Conan.

"Mungkin…" kataku.

"Iya, mungkin juga…" kata Conan.

Tak tahu kenapa wajah kita semakin mendekat dan mendekat. 5cm… 4cm… 3cm… 2cm… 1cm…

"Hai semua, kalian ada di mana ?" teriak kakak di depan pintu.

"Apa mereka sudah tidur ?" tanya Shinici.

"Tak tau juga aku." Kata kakak.

"Eh… kakak. Sudah pulang ya." Kataku.

"Ai, kamu belum tidur ?" tanya kakak.

"Kakak ini gimana sih. Udah tau aku belum tidur, kenapa pakek tanya." Kataku.

"Gimana kencannya. Seru gak ?" tanya Conan.

"He… apa yang kau maksud dengan seru Conan ?" tanya kakak dan Shinici barengan dengan wajah merahnya.

"Halah, gak usah boong deh kak." Kataku barengan ama Conan.

"Udah ah. Sekarang kalian tidur sana. Besok kita mau jalan-jalan…" belum kakak meneruskannya, aku sudah menebak dulu.

"Pasti ke mall. Aku gak meu ke mall lagi pokoknya." Kataku sambil mencibir.

"Tenang saja Haibara, kita tak akan ke mall lagi kok. Besok kita akan pergi ke pantai. Gimana ? kalian mau ikut kan." Kata Shinici.

"Mmm… kayaknya seru tuh. Baik aku besok ikut." Kataku ma Conan barengan lagi.

Kamipun akhirnya tidur dan kembali ke kamarnya masing-masing. Tak tau kenapa lagi, aku n Conan udah ngelupain kejadian yag hampir menjerumuskan kami. Ya gak apa sih, yang lalu biarkan berlalu.


	4. mimpi buruk

My best friend or my boy friend

Chapter ke empat. Agak romance, but romancenya Cuma dikit kalo di itung itung Cuma 1% doang. Hehehe... gak masalahkan. Makasih buat yang udah ngereview. Langsung aja ya, chapter empat

Summary : Conan, aku mau bilang kalau aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kita bertemu.

Disclamer : terserah lah. Yang asli punyak bang Gosho but yang ini punyakku.

Rating : T

Genre : romance/drama

Ai x Conan n Shiho x Shinici

My best friend or my boy friend chapter 4

Mimpi buruk...

'Ai POV'

"Hah… dimana aku ?" sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Hey yang di sana, siapa kau ?" teriak Conan.

"Co… Conan apa yang kau lakuakan di sini ?" tanyaku.

"Haibara, ini daerah bahaya sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini saja." Kata Conan sambil menarikku.

Kamipun berlari tak henti-hentinya. Di tengah perjalanan. Duarrrrrr….. suara tembakan yang menuju ke arah kita. Aku pun menutup mata dan.

"Kenapa ? kenapa tidak terasa sakit ? apa aku sudah mati ?" tanyku kepada diriku sendiri.

Ku buka mataku perlahan. Terlihat di depanku Conan yang memegangi perutnya yang berlumuran darah karena terkena tembakan tersebut. Au langsung reflek.

"Co… Conan. Bertahanlah aku tidak mau kehilangan kau sekarang." Kataku. Tanpaku sadari air mataku menetes dan membuat Conan membuka matanya meskipun terasa berat.

"Ha..i…ba…ra… jj… ja..ngan mm…menn..nangis. aa… kk..u mm..au mm..me…li…hat… ss…sen…nyum…mu… uuu…nntuk… ter…akh…ir…nya." Kata Conan terbata bata.

Aku pun tersenyum. Aku langsung berfikir. 'aku akan mengatakkannya sekarang.' Teriak suara di hatiku.

"Conan, aku mau bilang kalau aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kita bertemu." Kataku yang masih berlinangan air mata

"Aa..ku jj..ju…ga ..nyu…kai..mu." jawabnya terbata-bata.

Aku yang mendengar pernyataan Conan berasa bahagia. Mata kami berpandangan satu sama lain. Wajah kami lebih mendekat dan. 'Bruukkkk….' Ternyata Conan sudah tertidur untuk selamanya. Tangisanku bertambah deras.

"TIIIIDDDAAAKKK….." teriakku sampai terdengar ke seluruh pelosok kota Tokyo.

'End Ai POV'

Ternyata aku bermimpi. kakak dan seluruh isi rumah langsung terbangun dan mendatangi kamarku. Kakak yang melihat aku menangis, berkeringat dan nafas yang terengah-engah langsung memelukku.

"Tenang Ai. Kakak sudah ada di sini." Kata kakak.

"Tadi memangnya kau kenapa ?" tanya Shinici.

"Dia bermimipi. Jangan-jangan kau bermimpi seperti yang dulu ya Ai." Jelas kakak.

"Iya memang kau bermimpi apa ? sampai-sampai seisi rumah bangun semua." Kata Conan dengan nada ejekan.

"Kau… kau diam saja. Apa kau tidak merasakan ? kau itu adalah incaran kelompok jubah hitam. Kalau mereka sampai menemukanmu pasti kau akan di bunuh." Kataku sambil melirik tajam ke arah Conan.

"Memangnya tadi mimpimu seperti apa Ai ?" tanya kakak.

"Iya memangnya kau mimpi apa ?" tanya Shinici

"Sampai-sampai kau mengatakan akan di bunuh." Lanjut Conan.

"Ta.. tadi aku bermimpi. Conan akan menyelamatkan aku. Tapi di tengah jalan Conan tertembak dan mati di tempat." Kataku yang masih memeluk kakak.

"Apa ?" teriak kakak, Shinici n Conan.

"Ini gawat. Kalau begitu kita harus berhati-hati." Kata kakak.

"Baik." Jawab Shinici n Conan.

"Ai, sekarang kau mau tidur sendiri atau ku temani." Tawar kakak.

"Terima kasih kak. Tapi aku mau tidur sendiri saja." Kataku.

"Kalau begitu minum air putih dulu ya." Kata kakak sambil mengambil gelas yang ada di sebelah ranjangku.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita kembali ke kamar masing-masing." Kata Conan sambil meninggalkan kamarku.

"Baik." Kata Shinici sambil meninggalkan kamarku.

"Kala begitu, hati-hati ya Ai. Kalau kau perlu bantuan tinggal panggil namaku saja." Kata kakak sambil menutup pintuku.

Aku pun kembali ke posisiku. Aku sudah mencoba untuk menutup mataku tapi kenapa aku tak segera tidur. Aku menutupi mataku dengan gulingku. Tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa tidur. Aku berjalan keluar kamar. Aku menutup pintunya pelan-pelan dan mencoba untuyk tak membuat suara berisik. Aku berjalan sendirian menyusuri rumah.

Tepat di depan pintu. Aku membukanya dan keluar menuju taman. Aku duduk di dekat air mancur dimana aku biasa bermain di situ. Terdengar suara orang berjalan. Aku pun langsung refleks.

"Siapa di sana ? cepat tampakkan wajahmu." Katraku sambil mengambil ancang-ancang.

Dan.

"Duarrr… *emangnya suara ban meletus* bukan tapi itu suara Conan yang mencoba mengagetkan Hiabara.

"Ha…ha…ha… wajahmu terlihat sangat ketakutan sekali waktu aku tidak menampakkan wajahku. Hahahah…" kata Conan sambil tertawa kecil.

"Gak lucu." Kataku sambil mencibir.

"Sudah ah… nanti kakak-kakak kita pada bangun lagi. Ngomong-ngomong, ngapain kamu malem-malem pergi ke taman. Apa mau cari ramuan buat penangkal APTX4869 ?" tanya Conan.

"Tidak juga kok. Kalau tentang penangkalanya mungkin aku belum menemukannya. Dan aku tidak akan mencarinya lagi." Kataku sambil duduk ke tempat semula.

"Oh… jadi begitu ya. Apa aku boleh duduk di sebelahmu ?" tanya Conan.

"Boleh saja yang penting jangan mengganggu konsentrasiku melihat bulan dan bintang yang bersinar." Kataku sambil menerawang jauh ke arah langit yang hitam.

"Jadi, kau juga suka melihat bulan dan bintang ya ?" tanya Conan.

"Udah tau pakek tanya." Kataku.

Hening mengiringi kita. Aku masih konsentrasi melihat langit yang berhiaskan bulan dan bintang ini. Tak kusadari, ternyata Conan memperhatikan aku yang tersenyum melihat ke atas. Aku pun membubarkan lamunannya.

"Kenapa kau terus meamandangiku seperti ini. Kan sudah aku bilang. Jangan ganggu aku." Kataku.

"Eh… maaf. Aku gak ada maksud apa-apa." Kata Conan dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

Aku tak menghiraukannya. Aku melanjutkan memandang lagit lagi. Tak atu apa yang sedang di pikirkan Conan dia langsung berkata.

"Sebenarnya kau manis kalau kau tersenyum." Puji Conan dengan wajah merahnya.

Aku yang merasa di puji langsung melihat Conan dengan wajah merah juga.

"Eh… maaf. Aku salah ngomong ya." Katanya.

"Ng… nggak juga kok. Makasih atas pujianmu. Jujur baru kali ini ada yang memujiku selain kakak." Jelasku.

"I… iya. Sama-sama." Jawabnya.

Wajah kami terus memerah. Hening mengiringi kita lagi. Angin malam yang berhemhus membuat aku kedinginan.

"Bbrrrr…. Dingin." Katu sambil memeluk erat bahuku.

"Kau kedinginan ya ?" tanya Conan.

"Iya, tapi tak…" kata-kataku terhenti saat jacket hangat yang di kenakan Conan melingkar di bahuku.

Saat itu mungkin wajahku tambah memerah. Tapi aku tak menghiraukannya.

"Te… terima kasih." Kataku terbata-bata.

"Iya, sama-sama." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kau tidak kedinginan ?" tanyaku.

"Kau lebih membutuhkannya dari pada aku." Katanya.

Hening mengiringi kita lagi. Kali ini tidak ada yang berani memulai percakapan. Tapi aku memberanikan diriku saat ku lihat wajah Conan yang memucat.

"Ka… kalau kau kedinginan, lebih baik kau masuk ke dalam rumah saja." Kataku.

"Tidak, jika aku masuk lalu siapa yang menjagamu." Katanya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau masuk kau boleh merapatkan dirimu ke aku agar kau tidak kedinginan." Kataku.

"Apa boleh ?" tanyanya.

"Boleh saja. Ini imbalannya kau mau menemaniku di sini." Jelasku.

Akhirnya dia merapatkan tubuhnya ke aku. Karena angin malam berhembus begitu dingin dia tak sengaja mengalungkan tangannya ke leherku. Karena kaget dia langsung melepaskannya.

"Eh… aku tak bermaksud…" katanya dengan wajah merah.

"Tak apa kok, kalau seperti itu memang membuat tubuh kita lebih hangat lagi. Jadi kalau kau kedinginan boleh saja kau memeluk aku seperti itu." Jelasku.

Hening mengiringi lagi. Tak lama kemudian Conan mengalungkan satu tangannaya ke leherku. Itu membuat aku tambah nyaman. Tak terasa aku ngantuk sekali and ternyata aku sudah tidur di pelukan Conan. Conan yang kaget elihatku hanya dian saja. Dia mungkin kasihan meliat aku yang selalu bertampang sedih di depannya.

*Author : hahaha.... –sambil bergaya gaje gitu deh- Shiho nongol.

Shiho : nih author emang udah gila beneran ya. Haibara nyaut.

Haibara : emang dari dulu udah gila, udah terlihat jelas dari fic yang di buatnya.

Author : apa sih ? pada sirik semua aja.

Shiho n Haibara : siapa juga yang sirik.

Author : benci... benci... benci... awas kalian. Akhirnya sih author ngejar Shiho n Haibara. Tiba-tiba Shici n Conan nongol.

Shinici n Conan : wah... mereka itu emang dari dulu gak berubah-berubah ya.

Conan : kalo gitu kita kahiri saja.

Shinici : baik. Buat yang udah review arigatou ya, arigatou juga buat yang baca but don't forget to review ok. Sayonara minna, arigatou.*


	5. jalanjalan ke pantai

My best friend or my boy friend

Chapter ke lima. Ini chapter tergaje di seluruhdunia. Hahah... Cuma bercanda kok. Lagian ngapain gue buat chapter gaje. Buang-buang waktu aja ya. Kalo gitu arigatou buat yang udah ngereview. Sekarang langsung aja aku persembahkan chapter lima.

Summary : Apa kau mau balap renang denganku ? apa mau balap selancar juga ? ayo silahkan kau mau apa, semuanya akan ku turiti. Kau tidak tau aku yang sebenarnya ya.

Disclamer : once more yang asli punyaknya bang Gosho but yang ini punyaku.

Rating : T

Genre : romance/drama

Ai x Conan n Shiho x Shinici

My best friend or my boy friend chapter 5

Jalan-jalan ke pantai...

+ keesokan harinya +

Kakak pagi-pagi udah nyari kami. Mereka semua takut kehilangan kami berdua. Kakak sudah pusing cari di rumah. Akhirnya kakak keluar rumah. Kakak melihat sekeliling. Kakak kaget ketika menemukan kami sedang berpelukan di kursi taman. Kakak tersenyum lebar ketika sudah menemukan kami. Kakak memanggil Shinici keluar. Kakak dan Shinici berjalan menuju kami. Dan 'jepret…' suara kamera hp milik kakak dan Shinici berbunyi barenagan. Mereka tersenyum lebar ketika melihat hasil potretannya bagus. Setela itu Shinici membangunkan kita.

"Hey… sampai kapan kalian harus tidur dan berpelukan seperti ini." Kata Shinici.

Kami yang mendengarnya langsung membuka mata. Di depan mataku ada mata Conan. Jarak wajah kita sangat dekat. Aku langsung refleks bangundari tidurku.

"Ah… maaf." Kataku ma Conan barengan dengan wajah merah.

"Sudah main-mainnya gimana kalau kita foto dulu." Usul kakak.

"Maksudnya ?" teriakku barengan ma Conan.

1… 2… 3… "Chese" teriak kakak. 'jepret…' gambarnya cukup bagus.

"Wah… bagus." Kata kakak ma Shinici barengan.

"Tidak… hapus sekarang kak." Teriakku barengan ma Conan.

Kakak dan Shinici berlari masuk ke rumah. Kamipun mengejarnya dan terjadi kejar-kejaran deh. Karena udah capek kami semua duduk lemas di ruang tamu.

"Baka… minna baka." Teriakku. Kakak dan Shinici hanya tersenyum jail ke arahku.

Kami mandi dan segera bersiap untuk pergi ke pantai.

+ Saat breakfast +

"Ai, apa kau sudah bawa baju renangmu ?" tanya kakak.

"Aku tidak mau renang." Jawabku sambil mengunyah makanan.

"Halah, pakek acara gak bawa baju renang segala, ngomong aja kalau kau tidak bisa berenang." Goda Conan. Aku yang mendengar ejekkan Conan langsung keselek.

"Huk… huk… huk…" aku langsung meminum air.

"Apa kau mau balap renang denganku ? apa mau balap selancar juga ? ayo silahkan kau mau apa ? semuanya akan ku turiti, kau tidak tau aku yang sebenarnya ya." Kataku menantang.

"Baik, akan ku terima tantanganmu." Jawabnya santai.

"Hey… sudah-sudah. Kalian ini kayak anak kecil saja." Kata kakak.

"Siapa juga yang kayak anak keci ? kalau aku kayak anak kecil berarti kakak juga." Jawabku barenagan ma Conan.

"Hey… hey… sudah ah, padahal kalian tadi waktu tidur bersama sangat romantis, tapi kalau sudah bangun ternyata udah berubah total ya." Kata Shinici.

"Kakak jangan kau ingatkan aku pada kejadian itu." Teriakku barengan ma Conan lagi.

"Eh… kalian sifatnya sama ya, padahal baru kenal, kenapa sudah sedekat ini ya ? ini tak seperti yang biasanya." Kata kakak barengan ma Shinici.

"Apa sih ? sebaiknya ayo cepat berangkat." Kataku sambil meninggalkan meja makan.

"Iya, aku sudah muak dengan semua ini." Kata Conan ikut pergi dari meja makan. Kakak dan Shinici yang melihat kelakuan kami hanya melongo melihat kami berjalan ke kamar masing-masing.

"Mereka memang sama ya." Kata kakak ma Shinici.

+ Sampai di pantai +

"Ai sebaiknya kita ganti baju dulu." Teriak kakak.

"Eh… iya kak, Conan kita jadi berlombakan ?" kataku.

"Tentu, ku tunggu kau di sini." Kata Conan.

Aku dan kakak segera berganti baju. Setelah selesai, kami langsung menuju tempat Shinici dan Conan. Terlihat di sana ada segerumbulan cewek yang sedang goda mereka berdua.

"Hai… ini adikmu ya. Mirip sekali denganmu. Tapi dia lucu ya." Kata salah satu cewek tersebut.

"Iya… dia adikku." Jawab Shinici.

"Hai namamu siapa ?" tanya cewek yang lainnya.

"Namaku Con…" belum Conan meneruskannya, kakak memotongnya dan berteriak.

"Shi…ni…ci… apa yang kau lakukan ?" dengan wajah murka.

"Eits… kak, kak Shiho sudah datang tuh, lihat wajahnya serem banget." Kata Conan sambil melirik ke arah kakak.

"A… apa ?" kata Shinici. Dia pun menengok ke belakang.

"Kalau jadinya begini, mending kita pulang aja." Kata kakak sambil menjauh dari Shinici.

"Shiho… tunggu aku, aku mau jelasin dulu." Teriak Shinici sambil berlari ke arah kakak.

"Wah… mungkin akan ada perang dunia ke 3 nih." Kataku.

"Memangnya kenapa ?" tanya Conan.

"Oh… iya… kau belum tau ya, kalau kakak lagi marah tuh, bakalan kak Shinici akan babak belur." Jelasku.

"Oh… begitu ya, kalau begitu kita sebagai adik hanya bisa diam saja ya." Kata Conan.

"Tentu saja, mmm… apa aku boleh duduk di sampingmu ?" tanyaku sambil duduk di samping Conan.

"Bo… boleh saja." Jawab Conan agak malu.

"Mmm… BTW makasih ya buat yang kemarin malam." Kataku sambil memandang ombak.

"Iya… sama-sama." Jawabnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak membawaku masuk lagi ?" tanyaku.

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud seperti yang tadi pagi, aku hanya…" katanya terpotong karena aku sudah menjawab.

"Aku tau, sebenarnya yang minta maaf itu aku, karena aku tertidur di bahumu." Kataku.

" iya… tak apa." Jawabnya. Saat kami enak-enak mandang laut tiba-tiba bola voli yang di mainkan cewek yang ada di sebelah tempat dudukku mendarat dengan sempurna di kepalaku.

"Aw… sakit." Teriakku sambil memagangi kepalaku.

"Eh… ma…" kata cewek itu terpotong saat melihat ada Conan.

"Eh… Conan, ngapain ada di sini sendirian ?" tanyanya.

"Tidak… aku tidak sendiri kok, aku bersama dia." Katanya sambil menunjukku.

"Di… dia pacarmu ya. Heh… elo. Enak aja loe ngambil-ngambil adik ipar gue. Emangnya loe itu siapa ?" katanya sambil melihat lekat-lekat wajahku.

"Maksudmu itu apa ? adik iparmu ? memangnya kau pacarnya kak Shinici ? asal loe tau aja ya, kakaku itu adalah pacar resmi kak Shinici, Ingat itu." Kataku sambil meninggalkan Conan.

"Eh… Haibara tunggu dong." Kata Conan sambil berlari ke arahku.

Tak lama kemudian aku berhenti di depan kedai tua dan berkata.

"Dasar, memangnya dia tidak tau ya kalau kak Shinici itu uda punya pacar." Sambil menyilangkan tanganku ke depan dada.

"Haibara… kenapa larimu cepat banget. Huh… huh… huh…" kata Conan dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Aku tuh benci banget ma dia. Memangnya namanya siapa sih ?" tanyaku kepada diriku sendiri.

"Namanya Ran. Ran mouri." Jelas Conan.

"Uh… nama yang jelek, persis kayak orangnya * di bogem ma fansnya Ran *." Kataku.

"Sudah ah, mending kita pulang aja, dan apa kau lupa dengan luka benjolmu ?" kata Conan.

"Oh… iya… sebaiknya aku minta kakak untuk mengobatinya." Kataku.

"Ayo cepat." Kata Conan sambil menarikku.

Sesampainya di mobil. Di sana sudah ada kakak yang masih ngambek. Terlihat di sana Shinici mencoba minta maaf dengan wajah melas. Tapi kakak tak menghiraukannya. Aku dan Conan tertawa barengan. Seketika kakak nengok ke arah kami.

"Ai…" teriak kakak.

"Eh… ada apa kak ? maaf kalau aku keterlaluan." Kataku.

"Tidak, itu bukan masalah, tapi masalahnya itu…" kakak mendekat ke arahku.

"Kenapa kepalamu benjol seperti ini ?" tanya kakak sambil menyentuhnya.

"Aw… sakit kak, tolong jangan di sentuh." Kataku sambil memegang kepalaku.

"Ma… maaf, nggak sengaja." Kata kakak. Seketika kakak melirik tajam ke arah Conan. Conan yang merasa di lirik langsung salting.

"Conan… apa yang kau lakukan tehadap adikku ?" tanya kakak. Conan yang merasa takut langsung bersembunyi di belakangku.

"I… ini bu…bukan ssa…salahku kk…kok kak." Jawabnya.

"Iya kak, ini semua karena kelakuan Ran mouri." Jelasku.

"Apa ? Ran mouri." Teriak kakak barengan ma Shinici. Aku n Conan hanya aguk-aguk saja.

"Berani-beraninya anak itu menyakiti adikku, dulu mau merebut Shinici, sekarang menyakiti adikku, memangnya maunya apa sih ?" Gumam kakak dengan wajah murka.

"Sudalahh Shiho, lebih baik obati dulu saja luka Haibara." Kata Shinici.

"Iya, sebaiknya kak Shiho segera mengobati lukanya sebeum dia makin parah lagi." Kata Conan.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan makin parah lagi hah ?" kataku sambil melirik tajam ke arah Conan.

"Sudah ayo cepat masuk mobil." Ajak Shinici.

Akhirnya acara untuk seneng-seneng di pantai batal semua deh karena kelakuan cewek-cewek gaje yang ada di pantai. Karena perjalanannya jauh aku tertidur di mobil. Kakak juga tertidur pulas di depan. Sekali lagi aku nggak sengaja tidur di bahu Conan. Karena Shinci mengetahuinya dia langsung goda Conan.

"Hey… Conan… lihat tuh Haibara. Dia suka sekali sih tidur di bahumu." Goda Shinici. Terlihat semu merah di wajah Conan. Shinici hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan adiknya itu. Kakak yang merasa terganggu hanya melirik ke arah Shinici.

"Apa sih kak ? kakak cemburu ya karena kak Shiho nggak pernah tidur di bahu kakak." Kata Conan.

"Nggak juga kok, apa kau nggak risih dengan kelakuan Haibara." Kata Shinici.

"Kayaknya nggak seberapa." Jawab Conan.

"Mmm… jangan-jangan kau suka dengan Haibara ya ?" goda Shinici lagi.

"Ng… nggak kok." Jawab Conan malu-malu. Karena kakak merasa ini jadi omongan yang seru kakak langsung bangun.

"Apa ? Conan suka ma Haibara." Teriak kakak.

"Iya… kau benar Shiho." Jawab Shinici.

"Nnngggaaakkk kkkoookkk…" teriak Conan. Aku yang merasa terganggu langsung terbangun dari tidurku. Saat pertama kali aku membuka mataku, ku lihat wajah Conan yang bersemu merah. Dan ku lihat kakak dan Shinici tersenyum nakal. Dan mereka berkata.

"Conan suka ma Haibara, Conan suka ma Haibara." Teriak Shinici. Kakak hanya ikut terenyum saja.

"Tapi, tenang aja Conan, aku pasti membiarkanmu pacaran dengan adikku." Kata kakak. Aku yang merasa di omongi lagsung mebelalakan mataku.

"Maksud kakak itu apa ?" teriakku.

"Wah… nih cewek udah bangun." Goda kakak.

"He… Conan. Ntuh putrinnya udah bangun." Goda Shinici.

"Aaarrrggghhhh…." Teriakku barengan ma Conan.

Kakak dan Shinici hanya tertawa saja.

*Author : berhasil berhasil berhasil hore – niru gerakkannya Dora-

Shiho : ngapain lagi loe ?

Author : aku udah berhasil ngegoda Haibara, jadi hari ini aku gembira banget nih. Haibara nongol.

Haibara : seenaknya saja kau ini.

Author : biyarin, inikan dunia gue. Lagian gue juga udah izin ke bang Gosho.

Haibara : alah gak usah alasan kale. Sini gue bunuh loe. Author langsung lari sambil senyum-senyum gaje. Haibara langsung ngejar author.

Shiho : selalu berakhir dengan kejar-kejaran. Kalo gitu gue ambil alih saja ya. Buat yang udah review makasih ya, buat yang baca juga but don't foget to review. Arigatou minna.*


	6. Chapter 6

My best friend or my boy friend

Chapter ke enam. Bisa juga di sebut dengan last chapter. Aku lagi gak punya inspirasi buat nerusin nih fic. Jadi ya gue stop nyampek sini aja –sambil nangis n guling-guling di tanah- gomen kalo pada kecewa –padahal gak ada yang kecewa- langsung aja last chapter or chapter ke enam.

Summary : Haibara apa yang terjadi padamu ?

Disclamer : kayaknya ini yang terakhir kalinya kau pinjam tapi mungkin suatu saat akan ku pinjam lagi. Hehehe...

Rating : T

Genre : romance/drama

Ai x Conan n Shiho x Shinici

My best friend or my boy friend chapter 6

Haibara sakit...

+ Sesampainya di rumah +

Aku langsung masuk kamarku. sampai makan malam datang aku belum keluar-keluar.

"Ai, makan malam sudah siap." Teriak kakak. Tapi tak ada balasan dariku.

"Ai, ayo cepat turun." Teriak kakak lagi tapi nggak ada respon dariku.

"Conan tolong lihat Ai sebentar dong." Pinta kakak.

"Baik." Jawab Conan.

Sesampainya di depan kamarku Conan mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Tok… tok… tok… Haibara kau harus makan dulu."kata Conan tapi aku tak merespon.

Dengan sangat hati-hati Conan memasuki kamarku.

"Hai…" kata-kata Conan terhenti ketika melihat aku berwajah merah dan menggigil di temapt tidurku.

"Haibara apa yang terjadi padamu ?" tanya Conan.

Aku yang merasa di panggil langsung membuka mataku. Terlihat di depan pintu ada Conan yang sedang kebingungan.

"Conan… tolong aku." Kataku sambil mencoba mengangkat tanganku.

"Hai… bara, Haibara kau tidak kenap-kenapa kan ?" katanya sambil meraih tanganku. Di genggamnya erat-erat tanganku. Ku rasa tangannya bergetar tanda dia ketakutan.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mati kok, aku hanya terkena demam doang, kamu maukan menemani aku sebentar sampai aku tidur ?" kataku sambil sedikit tersenyum.

"I… iya, aku mau, tenang saja, aku akan menjagamu kapanpun dan menemanimu dimanapun." Jawabnya.

"Aku mau minum, tolong ambilkan minum dong Conan." Pintaku.

"Baik sebentar ya, aku akan segera kembali." Jawabnya sambil berlari ke dapur.

+ Di dapur +

"Eh Conan, mana Ai ? Dia kok gak turun-turun sih." Tanya kakak.

"Maaf kak Shiho, aku gak ada waktu lagi." Jawabnya.

"Nggak ada waktu ? emangnya kamu mau kemana Conan ?" tanya Shinici.

"Sudah, aku pergi dulu ya." Kata Conan sambil meninggalkan kakak dan Shinici.

Di sana terlihat wajah kakak dan Shinici penuh dengan tanda tanya. Setelah sadar.

"Memang, adikmu itu orangnya serius ya." Kata kakak.

"Ya, itu memang sifatnya." Jawab Shinici.

"Dia beda sekali denganmu tau." Kata kakak sambil melotot ke Shinici.

"I... iya. Memang dia beda denganku. Tapi tetep ajakan gantengan aku." Kata Shinici PD.

"Kamu... kamu darimana gantengnya." Kata kakak.

"Gini-ginikan tetep pacarmu Shiho." Kata Shinici melas. Kakak langsung tersenyum.

"Iya-iya, aku tau, sudah ah, kita makan malam dulu saja." Ajak kakak.

"Iya, aku sudah lapar nih." Kata Shinici sambil menuju ke meja makan.

+ Di kamar Haibara +

"Haibara... maaf menunggu lama, ini minummu." Kata Conan sambil masuk ke kamarku.

"Tapi tolong bantu aku dong, kepalaku pusing banget nih." Kataku sambil memegangi kepala.

"Baik, maaf ya, aku akan memegangmu." Katanya.

"Ng... nggak apa kok, lagian ini semua bukan salahmu kok, maaf kalau ini membuatmu repot." Kataku.

"Ng... nggak kok, nggak sama sekali." Kata Conan sambil mengangkat badanku.

Aku minum dan kembali tidur lagi. Conan menaruh minumku di meja kecil pinggir lampu. Sekali lagi dia memegang tanganku.

"Maaf, aku hanya bisa berbuat seperti ini saja." Katanya sambil menundukkan kepala. Terlihat sedikit semu merah di pipinya. Aku hanya tersenyum saja.

"Kau jangan berlebihan seperti itu, aku tidak akan menyesal kalau mati karena dirimu." Kataku. Aku merasa pipiku ikut memerah.

Hening mengiringi kita. Tak lama kemudian aku tertidur. Tangan Conan masih menggenggam erat tanganku.

"Ternyata dia sudah tidur ya, tapi mungkin aku akan menjaganya sampai besok saja." Katanya sambil melihat wajahku.

Dia terus memandang wajahku lekat-lekat. Tak terasa dia juga ikut tertidur. Dia tertidur di sampingku. Terasa berat tapi hangat. Aku mencium bau wangi. Karena agak risih aku membuka mataku perlahan. Terlihat dengan jelas kepala Conan yang tertidur di pinggir bahuku. Karena kasihan aku tidak memebangunkannya. Karena merasa ngantuk, aku langsung tidur lagi.

+ Di meja makan +

"Ngomong-ngomong, Conan dan Haibara kemana ya ?" tanya Shinici.

"Iya juga ya, mereka berdua kemana ya, dan juga merekakan belum makan." Kata kakak.

"Kita lihat ke kamarnya masing-masing yuk, jangan-jangan mereka berdua sudah tidur tanpa makan malam." Kata Shinici.

"Jangan-jangan katamu benar Shinici, mungkin mereka berdua sudah tidur duluan." Kata kakak.

"Ayo kita lihat yuk." Ajak Shinici.

"Bentar dong, belum selesai cuci piring nih." Kata kakak.

"Cepat dikit dong." Kata Shinici.

"Eh... kamu itu, ngomong seenaknya saja, padahal kamu sendiri aja kalau di suruh cuci piring aja lama, udah lama, piringnya pecah semua lagi." Balas kakak.

"I... iya Shiho, sabar sedikit dong, aku kan cuma beranda." Kata Shinici takut.

"Kamu sendiri sih yang mulai." Kata kakak sambil mencibir.

"I... iya, aku ngalah deh." Kata Shinici.

Tak lama kemudian kakak sudah selesai cuci piring. Dan dia langsung menarik Shinici menuju kamarku dan kamarnya Conan.

+ Di kamarnya Conan +

"Conan, apa kau di situ ?" tanya Shinici sambil membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Wah... nggak ada tuh." Kata kakak.

"Lalu di mana dong adik gue ?" tanya Shinici.

"Gue juga gak tau, jangan-jangan adik loe di culik ma kelompok jubah hitam." Kata kakak.

"Jangan nakut-nakutin gitu dong Shiho." Kata Shinici.

"Tapi kan bisa juga." Kata kakak.

"Kalau gitu kita lihat di kamar Haibara saja, ayo." Kata Shinici sambil narik kakak.

Segera mereka berdua menuju kamarku.

+ Di kamar Haibara +

"Haiba..." kata kakak terhenti ketika melihat Conan yang tidur di sampingku.

"Wah... adik-adik kita lagi tidur bareng lagi nih, gimana kalo kita foto aja ?" Kata Shinici.

"Iya... kesempatan yang jarang nih." Jawab kakak.

Akhirnya mereka ngeluarin kameranya. Segera mereka memotret kami dan langsung tersenyum.

"Gambarnya bagus." Kata mereka barengan.

"Kalau begitu kita keluar saja, lebih baik kita tinggalkan saja mereka berdua." Ajak kakak.

"Iya sebaiknya kita tinggalkan saja." Kata Shinici.

Akhirnya kami di tinggalkan. Tak tau kenapa aku sangat tenang saat tidur. Tak sepeti biasanya, baru kali ini aku bermimpi indah, tenang dan terus tersenyum.

*Author : hahaha.... judulnya gak nyambung ma ceritanya ya. Shiho nyaut.

Shiho : ya itukan salah kamu.

Author : ya deh aku ngalah. Haibara nongol.

Haibara : kok aku terus sih yang harus di goda, sekali-kali Shiho kan bisa.

Author n Shiho : tapi aku sukanya kamu yang di goda.

Haibara : ah... terserah kalian lah.

Author n Shiho : emang semuanya up to me.

Haibara : ya udah... aku ngambek deh kalo gitu. – sambil mencibir-

Author n Shiho : cie'elah ngambek niye.

Haibara : pokoknya ngambek.

Shiho : uda ah... mending kita akhiri aja sebelum kedua cowok =Shinici n Conan= yang aneh itu ngejek kita lagi. –di bogem ma fansnya Shinici n Conan-

Author : iya deh, kalo gitu makasih buat yang udah ngereview, makasih juga buat yang baca. Sayonara minna. Arigatou.*


End file.
